Unknown Feelings
by aut189
Summary: It all started by these words, "Who you staring at, Al?" Alice hears someone ask from behind her. She turns around to see Jet-Black haired, Fp Jones. She tries to hide her blushed cheeks with her hands. "Ooh! Who does Alice Smith like!" Fp exclaims as he fakes a surprised look on his face. And it ended up another heart breaking. Someone who wasn't known to show feelings. Alice S
1. The Unknown

Chapter 1 - The Unknown

"Who you staring at, Al?" Alice hears someone ask from behind her. She turns around to see Jet-Black haired, Fp Jones.

She tries to hide her blushed cheeks with her hands. "Ooh! Who does Alice Smith like!" Fp exclaims as he fakes a surprised look on his face.

Alice rolls her eyes at Fp's sarcastic smirk. With her arms folded on the lunch table, closes her history look( that she was using as a cover) and keeps blushing. "Nobody, Jones." Again the jock doesn't believe her. His smirk widened and he banged his hands on the table like a drum.

"Sure…" He remarked dull-toned as he rolled his eyes at. "Alice Smith just always stares at people like that." He muttered sarcastically as he watches her blush up.

Alice shakes her head and then sighs. "That's him." She pointed over to third lunch table to the left.

Fp looked over at where she was pointing and his jaw drops in shock." Andrews? What no way? You like him!" She nods her head as her cheeks burned pink.

"Yes, I do."

Fp still looks shocked at her." He's our best friend. You can't like him. That's against the best friend rules. The three of us have to stay friends." He made a list of the reasons why, while Alice rolls her eyes.

She groans," Geez, Jones, We won't break up. We'll stay best friends. I promise." She stated as she held out her pinkie for him to finish the swear.

Another groan escaped Fp's throat as he reluctantly agrees with his pinkie. Alice smiles at her best friend and he sticks out his tongue at her. "You owe me, Smith." He mutters through bites of his chicken patty sandwich.

Alice rolled her eyes as she dives into her hot lunch. She didn't like school food but it was the only food she could afford. Life in a trailer park isn't glamorous and she had to sacrifice a lot.

"Whatever Jones." She smirked at his irritated face.

Here's the backstory on her life. She met Forsythe Pendleton Jones 3rd when his parents moved into the trailer park when they were eight. Her and Fp clicked like no tomorrow. Alice and Him enjoyed to cause trouble and do things that they weren't supposed to. And Her and Fred met in first grade. They also clicked and hung out all the time.

When Alice turned ten-years-old, Fred turned into much more than her best friend in her eyes. She didn't know if he felt the same way. She's been in love with Fred Andrews since she was Ten. Which was a very long time. And she was afraid he wouldn't feel the same way. She didn't want to lose her best friend. And it wasn't some silly crush. No she loved him so much. To the point she couldn't breathe without him. She's scared she's going to mess that up. That he won't want to be her best friend anymore. But she can't help how she feels.

During her last period, Alice couldn't stop shaking, her stomach rolled inside and her heart pounded as she walked up to Fred. She was going to tell him after all these years that she's in love with him. She feels like she's sweating like a pig and almost wants to throw up.

She taps on Fred's shoulder with her finger. He spins around to face and smile crosses his face. Fred Andrews's smile made Alice's stomach do funny things. "Hey, Allie. Wanna seat next to me?" Fred asks as he pats down on the seat next to him.

She nods her head and pulls the chair back and sits down. She starts fidgeting with her ring in her finger and slowly looks up at him. He was smiling at her. "Freddie, I have something I've been meaning to tell you for so long. I hope this doesn't freak you out." She stammers on and Fred grabs her trembling hands into his.

Just his hands on hers made her stomach flip again. She was so nervous. She couldn't wait for this feeling to be over. "What is it, Al?" His voice sounds afraid and she starts tearing up.

She squeezes his hand and slowly opens her mouth. I have…. loved you since I was ten, Fred. I'm just scared that you will leave me. And I can't de—" She was cut off by a pair of soft lips brushing against hers.

Without thinking about it, She hooks her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. Her lips feel his hungry lips attacking with all the might. It was soft and sweet. She feels his hands in her hair. She can't believe she's kissing Fred. He had been her best friend for years. She's kissing her best friend she's been in love with since she was ten years old! It still blows her mind.

Once they break for air. Fred looks at her and just chuckles nervously. "I've loved you too, Al. I just didn't know how to tell you. And, I thought you would never feel the same way. That's why I started dating Hermione. I was protecting my heart from getting hurt. When, I was really just hurting myself and you more." He confesses he wipes away her tears.

She brings him in for another kiss, this time longer and then the snuck out of their last period a few Minutes early. It wasn't like they cared anyway.

When the news broke across their small town and school, Fred openingly didn't care and neither did Alice. They were too busy enjoying each other's company too care. The only person who wasn't happy about the news was Fp Jones.

He couldn't believe that Alice loved Fred and Fred loved Alice. He knows that he should be happy for his two best friends. But he can't. His heart wasn't into it. It wasn't like they weren't perfect for eachother. No cause they were. It was another secret that Fp never told his two best friends.

While Alice was in love with Fred since she was ten. Fp had been in love with her since he was eight. People could say you don't know how love feels at that young of an age. Yeah maybe they were right. Not to Fp. He's known for years. He's in love with his best friend and lost her to his best friend.

Fred proposes two years after they got together. And that day might had been their best day in their life's. Not for Fp. He was heartbroken. He had to pretend everything was okay and he wasn't in love with his best friend's fiancé

The engagement was short-lived. Alice and Fred got married on October, 25th, 1996. That was the hardest day of Fp's life. Saying goodbye forever to his dream. The dream he'll never get to live. Be the one she kisses in the morning, and goes to bed at night to. He hates that. And wishes that was him walking back from the isle with her.

Alice had Polly three months after they wedded. And then a year later, She had Betty. Her and Fred loved their children more than anything. Fp eventually married. He married Gladys and had two children of his own. Jughead and Jellybean.

Unfortunately, he developed a drinking problem and his wife left him, taking his daughter, Jellybean with her and his son chose to live at the old drive in. He couldn't take seeing Alice and Fred so happy. He stopped talking to them and eventually completely cut them out of his life. He was working for Fred until Fred fired him. That was his last time. His son eventually comes back to him and he got his shit together. Jason Blossom was a turning point in his life. He was arrested and jailed for a crime he didn't commit. With the help of his son. He figured out how to clean himself and made bail after Clifford Blossom was arrested. He was convicted for his son's death and had been spending months there.

His son got into a relationship with Betty Andrews; which focused Fp to talk to them again. Even though how insufferable it was for him; he did it for his son.

2018 

It's the year 2018, Alice sees an old friend from high school. She was upset when he stopped coming around as much and then she was also angry about what he did with his son. His son didn't deserve that. She's more hurt that he went back on his promise.

She can still hear the words he said to her and still didn't understand what he meant by it. " He's our best friend. You can't like him. That's against the best friend rules. The three of us have to stay friends." At that time she was very happy and then he broke that promise.

The night she sees him was hard on her." Fp Jones long time no see." Her voice was covered in sarcasm. She's still very angry with him.

Fp looks shocked to see her. He tried so hard not to see her. But it's a small town. They were known for having to run into people easily. Even if they didn't want to.

"Alice Andrews." That didn't feel right coming off his tongue. Even after Twenty years, it still didn't feel right. And he knows why. It should've been Alice Susanna Jones. But he knows that was forever gone.


	2. Time Kept In A Photograph

Chapter 2 : Time Kept In A Photograph

The two of them stood in the dark with one street light spotting them like stars on a movie set. Neither of them spoke or uttered a word to one another.

"So…" Alice chirped in," What brings you to the Northside?" She questions the man in front of her.

A scoff slides off his lips," Oh wow… I should've known you were too good for the southside." He taunted as his breath could be seen in the cold air.

Alice Andrews fights back her inner Alice Smith and plants her feet to the ground. She knew if she let him under her skin, she would never get him out. "You're the one to talk, FP." She sneers back. " You stopped talking to me and Fred all on your own. Nobody put a gun to your head and forced to you to stop." If only she knew why, FP sighs and closes the gap between them.

His feet touched her studded heels and she looked at him with soft eyes. Almost as if she was drawn in by him or it was like he had the power. "Alice, I want to say sorry the way I acted it was wrong and I'm sorry if I hurt you or Fred."

* * *

In the morning, Alice stood in her kitchen replaying the night in her head. It was odd to see him after all these years. Her stomach fluttered when her eyes laid on him. She never felt like that before.

"Al?" She looks up from the floor and smiles at her husband. "Alice, the stove!" He shouts to grab her attention.

She quickly turns on her heels, spotting the teal tea kettle sizzling over and making a huge mess. She must've been really stuck in her head and didn't realize that it was still boiling.

"Shit!" She curses as she tersely turns the knob off and huffs a breath as she looks at her bubble-residue stove-top. "Damn it! I'm such an idiot." She cried out as she anxiously ran her hands down the front of her face in defeat.

Fred notices his wife's distress and come from behind. His arms wrap around her waistband causing her to settle down. She loves it when he touches her and instantly feels unpressured as soon as he touches her.

"Al…" He says before he leans over her collarbone and leaves three little special kisses behind. "It's just tea, don't worry, Baby." He brushes a piece of hair behind her ear.

A shiver crawls it's way down her spine." I know… it's just that it's a special day."

"I know our anniversary, Baby." She chuckles as he grabs the hot pads and sticks it behind her head.

"You're a dork, you know that?" He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"But, I'm your dork." He replies as he walks away.

He was right. He was her dork and she loved everything about him. They were very happy and three amazing kids. Betty was her favorite, even though you're not supposed. She had hers.

* * *

Sunnyside Trailer Park was the capital of Trailer Trash. Everybody knew that or chose not to walk passed the iron-tin box. He looked at his son's face and almost smiled at his boy's smirk.

"Come Dad, Ms. Andrews is making a mean ass peach cobbler." His son kept encouraging him to come with him.

As much as he would like to, he also didn't. His love for Alice only kept him away from her. He didn't want to see her cozying up to Fred and acting like he was her only love. Well in her defense, She didn't know about his secret love for her.

He sighed as he set the newspaper down on their wobbly tabletop." Jug… it's not going to happen." His son groaned and sucked at his bottom lip.

"Tell me one reason why not."

And there it was. The question he wanted to say something to. 'I'm in love with her' but he keeps his mouth shut.

"I gotta work, Boy. Money doesn't grow on trees." He stated as he got up and lightly smacked his son's head with the rolled up newspaper.

Jughead sighs and extends his arms as his dad disappears into the back. He knows that his dad's hiding something and he's going to find out. All he knows that his girlfriend will be here soon to pick him up.

Just like clock work a light knock makes a appearance on their front door; well the only door."Dad, I'm leaving." He calls out before he closes door lightly behind him.


	3. Dinner At The Andrews’s

Chapter 3: Dinner At The Andrews

"Mom! Where's my tie?!" Her son yelled from the top of the staircase.

Alice stops chopping and starts heading over to the living room where she finds her son standing looking frazzled.

"Arch, did you look in the laundry room?" She questions him as she stands there with her hands on her hips and her lips pucked with a red shade.

"It's not there!" Archie yelled from the laundry room. Alice lets out a heavy groan before she goes to help her son find his damn tie.

Dinner was supposed to be done at five but since she had to stop cooking. Now dinner will be a little later than she anticipated. She didn't like running late. She always felt like she had to spend the time catching up. She hoped Fred wouldn't mind waiting a little longer than he would have to normally wait.

After she helped her son find his tie, she heads back upstairs to finish preparing tonight's dinner. When she finished the peach cobbler, she spots her daughter sitting at the bar.

"Mom, Jug should be on his way." Her heart fluttered when she heard that her daughter's boyfriend was on his way.

She smiles at her," I'm almost done." She pauses for a second and then looks back at her daughter." Can you set the table for me?" Her daughter nods her head and leaves the room.

A few seconds later, the doorbell dings, causing Alice to set down her open mits and head to the front door. She opens the door, revealing Jughead Jones. He looked so much like his father. She welcomes him in and her daughter kisses the boy's cheek.

"Jughead, where's your father?" Jughead slowly swallows his food in his mouth and sighs.

"Oh he had work."

Alice was sorta bummed but also understood. Fred entered the kitchen to find his wife and two kids sitting at the dining room table. Betty kisses her father's cheek and placed a pitcher of juice on the table.

"Oh… Jug your dad didn't come." He said a little disappointed and also curious.

He noticed that FP stopped coming around after him and Alice got together. He always wondered if it had to do with their relationship.

"He had work and gave me a lecture about money." Jughead said with an amused snort.

Fred rolled his eyes at the boy and Alice just laughed slightly. That boy had a lot to learn. Alice grew up with no money at all and now look where she is. She's in a happy marriage and a lovely family. Jughead watched Mrs. Andrews and Mr. Andrews and noticed that they were happy.

He wasn't sure what was the last time he was happy like that. Archie talked about his parents all the time. All the fun family vacations and holidays. Ever since his mom left. His dad wasn't the same.

Honestly he couldn't remember a time his father had a smile on his face. If only he had a family like the Andrews's.

A sudden knock caused everyone in the room to shift and look toward the door. Alice wasn't expecting anybody else. She carefully got out of her seat and kissed Fred's cheek gingerly. She walked up to the door and pulled the knob.

"You came after all."


	4. Unintended Spoilers

**Chapter 4: Unintended Spoilers**

"You came after all." Alice said as she welcomed him in.

FP stood in the doorway, unsure of why he even came. Did he really want to see Alice cozying up to her husband? No he didn't but he felt guilty about letting his son down. He walked passed Alice and into her modern styled dining room area.

Jughead's eyes lit up when he saw his father walk in. He thought he had work. Betty got up from her seat and greeted Mr. Jones.

"Oh good!" She exclaimed with a big smile. "Juggle said you had work. Luckily we have peach cobbler!"

FP nodded his head and forced a smile. "I had asked Pop Tate for the night off." Jughead sent his dad a puzzled look and his dad sent him a smile. "I felt bad that I had to work and I—" He paused before sitting on the other side of his son and ruffed his raven hair with his fingers. "I didn't want to let my boy down."

Alice went into the kitchen, fixing the final topping of crumbs on the peach cobbler. She felt almost anxious for FP to be in her sight. She also wanted to ask if what was with he bailing on her and Fred's friendship.

She took a breath and picked up the entree before swinging the door open. "Dinner's done!" She stated as she set down the dish on the table.

Fred took his plate and put a helping of mash potatoes on his plate. Betty went next and then Jughead. He didn't watch his quality intake. He knew the Andrews would understand. FP on the other hand didn't want to seem rude.

"FP, how've you been?" Fred asked randomly. This threw off FP. all of sudden he got nervous. He tried his best not to reflect his nervousness.

"Uh, I've been good. Gladys sent me the divorce papers a week ago." Jughead suddenly looked at him. Jughead didn't know that his mother decide she's never coming back. "Also, her rich fiancé got her pregnant. Yeah it was nice to know my wife can't be loyal." This was news to Jughead.

"Wait... Mom cheated on you?" He spoke up, almost turning red.

This wasn't normal dinner conversation. Betty squeezed his hand underneath the table and sent him a look of sympathy.

FP's face turned pink and started to feel hot. "Oh... Jug, I'm sorry for embarrassing you. And yes she did." He responded sadly.

Fred and Alice exchanged a look before he spoke again. "We're sorry for your messed up wife."

Dinner slowly turned into silence again. Alice felt awful about what she'd learned. She never liked Gladys and always thought she was the reason FP stopped associating with them all together. Jughead even noticed the undeniable tension in the room. You could cut the room with a knife and it would get stuck.

"Who wants Peach Cobbler?" Alice asks abruptly to break the silence.

It didn't take long for Jughead to devour the whole slice. Betty giggled before grabbing a napkin and wiped the corners of his lips.

"Jughead, how's going?"

Jughead swallows his bite and clears his throat," It's been good, writing for the Blue-and-Gold room with Betty. Trying to figure out what I'm going to study for."

Fred smirks," Ah, I remember the Blue and Gold room." Alice elbows him and his dirty smirk falls from his mouth.

Betty's face pulls a look of disgust," Ew, Daddy! I didn't need to know that!" She exclaimed, growing uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Betty." He says before he turns back to Jughead. "Oh what were you thinking of studying for?"

"English." He answers with a proud smile.

"Or Detective!" FP pointed," You love solving mysteries, Jug. Sticking your nose where it shouldn't."

Jughead sensed some worry in his father's words. He knew what he was talking about. The Jason Blossom Novel. He hated the fact his dad wasted Christmas break in prison because of Clifford Blossom's death threat before he hung himself two weeks ago in his barn.

"Thanks Dad." He says shyly," I'm glad I have you." He adds before drifting his eyes away and turned red again.


	5. Crashed

**Chapter 5: Crashed**

At ten the next morning, Alice awoke by the sound of her phone buzzing loudly beside her nightstand. She groggily extended her arm across her and Fred's king mattress.

"Hello?" Her groggy voice muttered.

"Mom."

Alice immediately sits up in bed with widened eyes. "Betty? What's wrong?"

She heard a sniffle, a pit started forming in her throat and stomach. It tightens again when there was a sharp inhale.

"Mom... Dad's been shot."

Alice's heart stopped," What?" Her voice cracked. "He's been what?!"

—xx—

Jughead heard echos from the bathroom and came racing out, just in time to see... A man in a black hood holding a gun. Before he knew what was happening, he was thrown out of the way and the next thing he knew was cries.

"Dad!" Betty cried. Jughead looked around and saw a gun against Archie's temple and shudders float over his chest. "Please just take the money!" His girlfriend's broken hoarse voice broke his heart.

The man didn't speak, only plucked the wallet from Fred's pocket and removed the gun from Archie's temple and then there was a ding.

But as soon as they thought the coast was clear, there happened to be another bang. Betty and Archie sucked for cover. Pop state dialed 911 after the final round escaped the revolver.

"Oh My God!"

—xx—

After FP taken him and Jughead back home from dinner at Alice and Fred's. He slept all night. That was until his phone rang. And then he almost threw up.

"Is this Forsythe Pendleton Jr?"

The groggy tone almost slipped through his tired lips. "Yes this is."

"We've been informed that your son has been shot, Mr. Jones."

Wait? No, no! This can't be. There's no way his son was shot.

"Excuse me," He said quickly sitting up" did you just say my son has been shot?" He brings to sound frantic.

"Yes, Mr. Jones, Forsythe Pendleton 3rd has been shot. He's in surgery right now. Y—"

He bursted out of bed, barely slipping on his shoes and racing out of the trailer park. He fought the tears from escaping his eyes. His son was okay. This is just a nightmare Jones, he told himself.

When he arrived at the front desk, he quickly mentioned his son's name and was told to wait in the waiting room. He paced the halls before he finally gave in and headed toward the waiting area.

He looked in the waiting room and saw Alice. Her eyes were puffy and she was sobbing into her hands. "Al?" She looked up and nearly fell into his arms.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sniffled," Oh, FP, what are you doing here?"

"Jughead was shot." He said bitterly.

He didn't mean to sound bitter toward her. He wasn't mad at her but he wanted to know what was going on.

"So was Freddie!" She cried.

Instantly his arms were surrounding her. She buried her head into his shoulders. She started sobbing harder as he shushed her quietly. Betty sat in the chair next to them squeezing Archie's hand. Veronica wore a sad expression on her face. Her dad just came home and now Archie's dad has been shot.

"Family Of Forsythe and Fredrick Alan Andrews?" A doctor announced as he came walking up to them.

FP stood up, visibly trying not to fall over. He needed good news. Betty almost started crying again as her brother held her close to him.

"Yes that's us." Alice and FP both blurt out at the same time.


	6. Violent Streak

**Chapter 6: Violent Streak**

He swept the room with worry, his heart raced in his chest, even the echo made his world stop. He looked at the doctor and nearly broke down before the doctor opened his mouth.

"Mr. Jones, I'm Dr. Masters, your son's doctor, he is very strong. He'll pull through and I can't promise you. But me and my team will try our best to keep your son alive." Dr. Masters explained, FP's eyes blinked tears of relief.

"Oh god! Thank you!"

Another doctor approached them," Mrs. Andrews?"

Alice stood up, her feet shook in violet streaks as she waited. "Yes?"

"Your husband had suffered some complications..."

She croaked," What complications?"

—xx—

A wave crashed over her ears as the doctor listed off her husband injuries. The whole world became her oblivion. She sat in his room with a chair beside his hospital bed. He looked pale as almost like a ghost took over his body.

"Baby, it's me, Alice. I need you to wake up for me, Betty and Arch. I called Polly... baby she's going home. Polly bear's coming home, Freddie." She sighed when she didn't see him respond.

Her mind flashback to the painful call," _Polly Bear, your Dad has been shot..."_

 _Polly gasped," What?! Daddy's been shot! What do you mean? He was fine when he called me during their breakfast at Pop's."_

 _Alice nearly breaks down at the sound of shuffling on the other line," Baby, Someone pulled out a gun and your father and Jughead were shot."_

 _"Is— wait Betty's boyfriend? What was he doing there? Is he okay?"_

 _Alice swallows again," Polly... he's in surgery. His doctor believes he'll recover but they still don't know when he'll wake up. That's up to him. So—"_

 _"He's in a coma, isn't he mom?"_

 _"Yes Baby He is, and so is your dad, Polly bear. I'm so sorry. I should've gotten up, maybe they wo—"_

 _"Don't say that, don't ever say that, Mom! You can't control stuff like that. Even as much as you want to, you can't. I booked a flight me and the twins are on our to the airport as we speak, Mom."_

 _Alice started tearing up," Okay Pollybear have a safe flight."_

Her husband didn't move or even blink. The only thing she could hear was the buzzing and steady beeping from the heart rate monitor in the background.

"Please Freddie, I need you so much!" She cried helplessly into her husband's unresponsive chest.

—-xx—

Betty, Archie, Veronica and Kevin all stayed put in their chairs. FP had gone to talk to the insurance company and returned with a glum look. Who wouldn't when their loved one was in a coma.

FP called Gladys and Jellybean picked up. He didn't want to freak his daughter out. Jellybean sounded so pissed at him. He couldn't blame her.

"He's been what?! You did this didn't you?!" Her harsh claim broke him but he didn't let it impact him.

"No, I didn't, Jellybean! I wasn't even there. He was out for breakfast with the Andrews. Him and Fred Andrews are both in a coma, J—"

A growl snaked through the receiver," It's JB! You would know that if you gave a shit about my life!"

That stung but he didn't want to admit it. He just let her dig at him and released a tensed up breath. "I'm sorry Jell— JB. Can you hand the phone over to your mom?"

JB snorted," If she would stop fucking her asshole boyfriend! Yeah I'll try!"

He heard grumbling and yelling and then more yelling. He felt a pit in his stomach. Was JB getting hurt? " How many times do we tell you to leave us alone?!"

JB's voice screams back," I thought you liked to your son has been shot and is in a coma you bitch!"

He heard glass breaking and then cries for help." Dad help—"

"JB! Hello?!" He didn't hear anything and feels like throwing up. "DAD! I ran away! I'll be in Riverdale in five hours!" The line went dead and FP stood up and began pacing.

Five hours later...

Jellybean raced into the hospital, bloodshot eyes trying to capture the right waiting room. When she stopped her father. She instantly forgot all the anger and hugged him tightly.

"Mom hates me and it's whatever." Jellybean shook her head." Anyways, what's wrong will Juggie?"


	7. Hours Before

**Chapter 7: Hours Before**

 ** _"Jughead's phone rang earlier that morning. From what Betty and Archie Andrews informed me. He seemed excited to have Pop's. It was Fred's treat. They arrived and officials still don't know what the cause was._**

 ** _A breakfast came to abrupt end. We like to take this time to have silent prays for both Andrews and Jones Families._**

 ** _No new updates have been made at this time. The families have said they would like to keep their information sensitive at this very time._**

 ** _\- Riverdale Register_**

Jellybean breathed out as she looked out the window and spotted news vans. Vultures, She grumbled as she shut the blinds angrily.

"They don't ever stop." Jellybean looked up and saw distraught Alice. Her eyes were red, cycles started forming underneath her eyes.

Alice slowly looked away, rubbing at her eyes and sighed," It's been a week and still no improvement..."

Jellybean tried to keep herself from sobbing but failed miserably. "H-he was fine before and now he's—"

Alice pulled into her arms and JB's head tucked into her shoulder," He'll be okay, JB. He's a fight. Trust me, he's not going anywhere."

 ** _Hello everyone, We recently learned that, Fred Andrews's condition is slowly improving. On the other hand; Jughead Jones hasn't made any improvements. Today we have his girlfriend, Betty Andrews to speak on his behalf._**

 ** _"I would like to address the rumors about the Serpents having to do with the shoot-down at Pop's Saturday Morning. I've checked with them and neither of them did the hostile act._**

 ** _His father has asked for the hateful garbage to stop and requests for both North and South rivalry to come to an end for his boy._**

 ** _As for me, I would like to go home and not have people bash me or my family. Thank you!" Betty Andrews addressed, Tuesday evening_**

 ** _\- Riverdale Register_**

Betty walked into the kitchen, shuffling her feet as she stared at the fridge. She couldn't believe it had been a week since both her father and Boyfriend were shot at Pop's diner.

"Lovely article statement, Betts." She looked around and found her mother standing by the stove making eggs.

"Uh... thanks I guess..." She said with a shrug.

Alice hated to see her babies upset. Archie didn't seem like himself. Ever since the trauma, he locked himself in his room and most recently to found out that he sits by the back door with a baseball bat at hand to make sure they are protected.

It broke her heart when she found him like that. But there's nothing she can do but wait. Waiting sucks so much. The Riverdale Register breathing down their necks doesn't help.

She moved away from the stove and calmed Betty down. Betty began sobbing and broke down. "I know it sucks, Betty. But he will get better."

Betty shook her head," No, It won't! The articles haven't helped. They keep saying that the Serpents have something to do with the shooting and now that nothing's been done." All She could do was hold her.

—xx—

FP listened to Dr. Masters. He knew that his son's recovery was going to be extremely difficult. He tries everyday not to drink. He knows his son wouldn't want that. Jellybean refuses to speak to him and he understands why. The article attacking her about Gladys's decision and the brutal rumors about his gang.

He knows that "No Serpent Betrays their own" He didn't think it was them.

"Juggie..." He paused, looking up at the monitor and then down at his son's pale cheeks. "Please if you can hear me... please wake up for me, boy. Your sister is home and she misses you so much. I miss you so much."

He gritted his teeth before continuing," And I will kill this bastard who did this to you. I swear on it, even if it kills me. I will find the bastard who's responsible."


	8. A Kiss Before Dying

**Chapter 8: A Kiss Before Dying**

 **"Unfortunate news for Ms. Grundy; Yesterday evening, Grundy was strangled with a cello bow, inside her Greendale home on the other side of Sweetwater river**

 **By the autopsy; her death concluded of various of injuries and Grundy died within sixty seconds of her strangulation.**

 **Her students haven't commented on her tragic death. But it has been recent a events; Grundy had sexually manipulated her students and it's been rumored that Fred Andrews knew about her and his son.**

 **Andrews hasn't yet confirmed if he knew about his son. After just a week ago waking up from an comatose state. His family has asked for privacy at this time.**

 **On other news; Jughead Jones has woken up from his comatose state as well. His father, FP Jones; has spoken about his state.**

 **"My son has woken up and thanks for your prayers and wishes. I won't be commenting on what happened to their teacher. Although, it's tragic. My son recently told me that Grundy tried to sleep with him too. So therefore, I'm not all sadden by the news.**

 **We still don't know who tried murdering my son or Fred. I won't rest until whom did it has been taking accountable for their actions." FP Jones stated.**

 **\- Riverdale Register**

It had been two days since Ms. Grundy's death took over the town. FP decided that he would pay a visit to his old friend.

The door swung open, revealing Fred. FP immediately mentally cursed at how weathered his friend looked. Fred welcomes him inside, while holding his hip with one hand and the other on the door knob.

"FP, What are you doing here? You made it very clear that you were done with us."

FP sighed," I was never done, Freddie. I was an idiot I'll admit it."

Fred sat on the bench outside his home, listening to FP. He always knew FP felt left out," Uh, I hate to ask FP... but what caused you to leave us behind?" The chuckles stopped causing FP turn to toward him.

Here it goes, all the lies and here is what he said," I don't know, Freddie..." he nervously scratched his neck, avoiding the truth. He held in so long. Yeah Fred I love your wife and that's why I never spoke to either of you, he thought almost angrily at himself. Instead he says this, "I was a jerk back then and now that I'm starting to realize somethings—"

"Forty years you changed , huh?" Fred jokes. FP rolled his eyes and playfully punched his arm." Shut up." Fred smirked, shaking his head and said," No way Jose!"

It felt just like old times. They were acting like neither of them broke apart. For a fact both of them wanted it like it was before. But they were both too afraid of asking for that again.

"FP, how's Jughead handling all this? I mean I didn't know about Grundy. If, I just had locked her away, this wouldn't have happened."

FP shook his head," It's not your fault, Freddie. Grundy used sex against teenagers. You were just trying to keep your son away from the media. That's all you were doing. Yes, when I found out about Jughead's run in with her. I had different options. I could've A: Report her. B: She was already dead and c: I could've went after myself when I notice things going unusual."

FP normal doesn't open up about his feelings but this needed to be shared. They both understood each other's pain.

Fred sighed," I guess you're right... I just don't feel she deserved to die... not like that..."

FP also agreed, but another part of him wanted to be the one that did it. No, he'd never hurt a woman or left alone any women ever.

"Freddie... she was awful person. She had sex with teenagers, she kinda got what she deserved."

FP knew that Fred had too much kindness in him to believe that someone could be so awful. That's what FP loved about his friend. It didn't matter what he did or hadn't done. Fred always defended him. Which made FP feel rotten for dropping him all those years ago.

"We have a job to do, Fred."

Fred looked up towards him with a confused look on his face," What job?"

"To protect our kids, Fred. Too much horrible has happened in this town. It's our to protect our kids. It's not like this town has been doing it their-self."

Fred nodded along," Alright, let's protect our kids." He says with a smile.

—-xx—

A few days later, Alice came home from work and noticed a letter with her name on the dining room table. She reached over and grabbed it. She examined the envelope with sharp eyes and then tore the seal.

 **I murdered Grenadine Grundy that night in her house across from the other side of Sweetwater River. I shot Jughead, Fred Andrews and Moose and Midge Klump. No one is safe. Everyone is a sinner and prepare to die.**

 **\- The Black Hood**

Alice screamed, dropping the letter. Her heart pounded against her chest. What was happening? Why was she being targeted? Fred's voice came from the corner, she fell into his arms in panic.

"Alice? Alice, what's going on?" Fred found his wife screaming on the top of her lungs, sobbing uncontrollably on the kitchen floor.

Alice didn't say anything, she just handed the letter to her husband. Fred read each line twice before dropping it in fear. He tried to contain his fear. He had to protect his wife and kids; just like him and FP agreed.

"He's gonna kill is! He's gonna kill all of us, Freddie!" She cried, latching onto his shoulders, soaking through his work shirt.

She had to fix herself before the kids got back from visiting their friend in the hospital. They couldn't find her like this. She was the one had to protect them not the other way around.

"Shhh, I gotcha, Baby. He's not gonna kill us. We're safe; our kids are fine. I'll protect you, I promise if that's the last thing I do." With his words she starts to calm herself down, still sobbing light but not like she was before.

——xx

I decide to put the Black Hood in here. I'm not sure who's it gonna be yet. Still working out the details. I just finally updated. I'm graduating today! I can't believe it. I'm so nervous! Thanks for reading this book. ️


	9. HumptyDumpty

**Chapter 9: Humpty Dumpty**

As a writer, Alice had to choose to define between fiction and non-fiction. Fred always kept her on her toes, even when she didn't want to be pushed. He always knew how to keep her going.

That's what she loves back him. So when she had gotten that threatening letter last night, he had been there.

She spent her night tossing and turning from her nightmare that became so real. It wasn't even funny how taunting that letter was. It seemed like Alice's past was catching up to her faster than she could ran away.

In the most recent letter, The Black hood had listed about her secrets not even Fred knew about. She didn't like hiding things from him, but his life had been in jeopardy. His life had been at stake.

She heard a knock at her front door, drowned by lack of sleep, she tried to her best to wake herself up. She reached for the door knob and twisted. Her eyes flow open with genuine shock.

"FP, what are you doing here? Jughead picked up Betty for a lunch date at Pop's about an hour ago." He chuckles.

"I know, I heard from Fred last night about the letter. I got one too." He added the last part with a hint of fear in his voice.

She could tell he was scared. I mean who wouldn't be if that happened to them? She sadly smiled at him, letting him inside. They walked into her kitchen, she turned on the stove to brew herself some tea.

"Anything to drink, FP?" She asks as she grabbed a pot from under the silverware drawer cabinet.

"Coffee would be nice,"He said with sleepy eyes following her around the room as he sat down at their kitchen table. "I didn't sleep at wink last night." He added with an exhausted sigh.

She knew how he felt." I didn't either." She shyly says quietly as she put the pot under the sink and filled it.

The silence fell between them as she put the tea bag into the pot on the stove. She had so much she wanted to ask him. Why did he stop talking to her or being her friend altogether?

—-xx—

That night, He sat in a stool at the Wyrm, fighting the urge for a drink. The days have gotten worse without Alice. He couldn't stop thinking about her no matter how hard he tried to get her out of his mind. He just couldn't.

"FP Jones, what a sight for my eyes." He looks up to be surprised.

"Hermione Lodge... what are you doing here?"

"Gomez. I divorced Hiram. I wanted to say hi to some old friends and well... I know we wouldn't close. But I was wondering how you're doing." Hermione spoke as she pulled out the stool next to him and sat down.

"No, I mean in the Wyrm. I've never seen you in here." He saw the hesitation in her eyes.

She stirs in the stool, swirling the liquid in the amber glass around and around before taking it to her lips. She coughed the liquid burned her throat. FP couldn't help but smile at the sour face she was making.

"I came to because I could use a drink and maybe a hook up. Not drugs. I was meaning like Sex." This time FP chokes on his water.

"S-sex?"

Hermione rolled her eyes." What? A woman has her needs, FP. A vibrator doesn't always do the trick."

FP didn't want to know anymore than he already had heard. He had enough already. He got Hermione wanted Sex.

"So anyone is mind?" He questions out of curiosity.

He hadn't had sex in a long time. Gladys sent over the papers. He had them signed within a week from receiving them. He had never loved the way he loved Alice. He tried so hard to ignore his feelings. He tried dating someone else. But that never did the trick. He still had feelings for his best friend.

And his feelings only got worse as the years went. He had been in-love her since he was nine years old. His best friend, Fred started dating her in high school. Before that he was dating Hermione Gomez. He always knew Fred still had slight feelings for her.

Hermione Gomez that was another story. He didn't know if she ever felt the feelings he did for her.

"Well, I can't sleep with a married man." She sighs and desperately takes a shot into her mouth.

"Fred?" He asked speechlessly.

She nodded as she felt pathetic for being in-love with Fred Andrews still after all these years. When she came back into town, he took her under his wing. She loved the feeling and the almost kissing him was too intense.

"Yes. Oh, god, I'm pathetic! I'm in love with a man that is married and will never feel the same way!" She exclaimed, tugging hard at her hair.

FP shook his head." No, you aren't, Hermione." He tried assuring her.

He knew how she felt. But he was never going to tell anyone how he felt. It was too risky. What if it got out somehow? He would be too horrified to know what happened. Fred would never forgive that's for sure.

"But I'm in love Fred, who's married!" She cried as tears start to appear in her eyes.

He pulled her into a hug." It doesn't make you pathetic." He says softly as she cried into his shoulder.

All of a sudden the door banged open, startling FP and Hermione. A cackle escapes the woman's mouth as she strutted through the bar over to them.

"I see that you fell for Gomez here. Too bad, I can tell you still love Alice." FP's eyes hardened into a strong glare.

"Watch it, Peabody!" He grumbled, trying not to explode.

Penny just laughed." You got move on, Jones. She's with Fred and for I can tell they have hot sex." FP's hands clenched at his sides.

Hermione looked up at FP with shock in her eyes. She had noticed the doe-eyed looks he had given Alice. But she never thought he was actually in-love with her. FP tried ignoring her as best as he could.

"FP, what is she talking about? Are you in-love with Alice?" She questioned him, touching his arm gently.

"He sure is, too bad, Alice is not available." Penny added.

FP ignored Hermione question, turning back to Penny with his fist closed next to his body. His breathing ragged at the pressure in his lungs. How did Penny Peabody know? He never told a soul in his life.

"It doesn't matter, Penny. I'm not anymore. I've moved on!" He lied straight through his teeth.

He only wanted her to leave him alone. Penny smirked." Alright, then kiss Gomez here and prove it." She teased.

Hermione knew he had to prove a point. She gave him a look with her. He noted her reaction and started leaning forward. It was only for a point. She did the same. Their lips connected and released causing Penny to clap.

"Alrighty, you have made your point." She grinned before sneaking a shot into her mouth." I'll see you around newly lovers." She smirked, turned toward the door and disappeared.

Silence fell upon them. Hermione's cheeks were blushed, and his were reddened by embarrassment. She knew it didn't mean anything. She loved Fred and she knew that FP loves Alice.

"So, now that she's gone..." Hermione presses as her gentle touch turned him toward her.

"What about it?" He questioned, confusion written on his features.

"Now, spill, Jones." She commented." Are you in love with Alice or not?"

He tried to look away,but her hands stopped him. He was caught. There was no backing away. He had to confront the truth. "Yes." He answered back with pain linger in his chest.

Hermione felt her heart tear at the confession." Oh, FP... how long?"

"I've been in love with her since I was nine years old. I've been keeping it to myself for all these years." He sighed," It doesn't matter anymore. She's with Fred and nothing's gonna change."

"Not if you let her get away." He quickly looked at her as if she was nuts.

"What are you getting at?" He saw an mischievous look in her eyes.

Her lips pursed together as she leaned closer to his ears, whispering soft words that made his eyes widened. "We pretend to date to make them notice what they've been missing."

"What? Are we still in high school?" He gasped in shock. He couldn't believe she even suggested that. She smiled," Come on, FP. You can't just think about it. Fred will notice me and Alice will realize what she's been looking for has been in front of her."

He shook his head." This is crazy, Hermione. They aren't going to buy it." He confessed as doubt filled his voice.

She comes closer to him, suckling at his nape." We got our chance and we can even have sex... I've heard you are excellent in bed." She smirks at the questioning in his eyes.

"Really where did you here?" He questions as she continues.

"Well, Hannah, Jenny and, oh you can't forget Haley." She climbed into him, straddling him with her thighs.

He hums as her nails started stroking his chest. "Mmmmh, I guess you heard right then." He smirked to himself.

"So, what do you say to my offer?" Damn she looked so sexy in that tight blue dress. Didn't her daughter date Fred's son?

"Fuck it." He growled, as he grabbed her arm gently, traveling them to a private room in the bar.

He caught a few stares and grins as he made it up the stairs with Hermione smirking at the thought. He found the room, the door flung open and Hermione let herself inside.

"So, I guess, you've said yes." She implies as she slowly teases him by unbuttoning his red-plaid flannel.

He cockily licks his lips with anticipation as his eyes followed. She shred her high pony from its band. His hands hastily unzipped the zipper all the down. The fabric fell from her body.

He kicked the door with his foot, bending Hermione into the bed and throwing the covers over their bodies.

——xxx—

Happy thanksgiving! I'm sorry it took so long to update.


	10. RunWithRisks

**Chapter 10: Run With Risks**

The next morning, He awoke to someone laying next to him. He sighs quietly when he realizes that he just slept with Hermione Gomez. She used to be married to Hiram Lodge. A kingpin that was in prison for his crimes. He still thought about Alice. No matter how hard he tried to not think about her.

He knew he was running with risks. The Black hood was on the loose but he still couldn't get over his feeling for Alice. The Black Hood is targeting sinners. His feelings for Alice are a sin as well.

He didn't mean to have sex with Hermione. He hasn't had sex since hell he didn't know how long. Sex with Gladys was good, but not fulfilling. He couldn't imagine what Sex would be like with Alice.

He could imagine her long honey curls bouncing as she rode him. But he knew that it wouldn't happen.

She's married to Fred, who also is his best friend. He tried to blink away the tears at their wedding. He stood by Fred, watching her walk to the alter. His heart clenching as she kissed Fred and walked away. He decide then that it was too painful to be in their lives. He separated himself from them entirely. He acted as if he didn't know them. It was only easier than facing the truth of the music.

He looked over to the other side of the bed, noticing that Hermione had gotten dressed and was standing by the door. Her hand laid loosely onto the knob.

"I had a great time. Last night was everything they said it would be." She says as she slipped on her black lace panties.

He rubbed at his neck and smiled softly at her." Well, I'm glad it was a great time for you." He said, tipping his imaginary hat.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed."Yep, anyways, this is just to make them jealous. Nothing more, FP. You want Alice and I want Fred it's a win-win." She saw the hesitation in his eyes.

She slowly walked up to the bed." Hey, It's going to be okay." He blinks his eyes.

"I'm just afraid this won't work. I mean I can't get my hopes up." He looked into her eyes. He could sense the same fear in her eyes.

"I know what you mean, FP. But we can't just let this slip through our fingers. Fred had been using me to stop feeling the way he felt about Alice. I know because I overheard their conversation that day. I was heading to class and then I heard. We weren't even broken up yet when they kissed. Later that day, He broke up with me. I also saw your face that day, FP."

He looks at her with shock filled eyes."You did?" He questions.

"Yes, I did. You looked like something was ripped out of you. At that time I didn't know how you felt about Alice. I tried to ignore my feelings about him. But I never got over him, even after marrying Hiram, having Veronica. Who's now dating Fred's son." She paused." I know you're scared. I am too. But I can't watch it all go down the drain, you know?"

He did know. He was afraid to take the leap. He knew she was too. He hadn't the fact that he couldn't just tell her how felt about her. It would make things easier.

"I know." He sighs softly into their hug.

—-xxx—-

Jughead came home to the trailer a mess. First he thought his dad fell off the wagon. But as soon as he came closer He quickly noticed the unique sounds coming from his dad's bedroom.

It was 10:30 at night. He decided to head start for bed. He still heard noises as he covers his ears with his pillow. He groaned and pulled out his phone.

Betty: Did he say who he is dating?

Jug: He didn't. He's been having a woman over for a few weeks now. And Toni said at the Wyrm he saw him heading up to a room with a raven haired woman.

Betty: Should we team up? I mean if it's really bothering.

Jughead: No, it's okay. I'll ask him in the morning.

The next morning, FP woke next to Hermione. Her eyes lit up. They have been fake dating for awhile with sex. Hermione found ways to entertain him.

"Jug's going to be up soon. He's getting suspicious." FP hinted at her.

She nodded with a sly smirk." Veronica keeps asking if I have someone on the side. She's really good at figuring out stuff, FP. She found out about Tom and Sierra's affair."

FP chuckled." Is it time to come clean? Should we tell them we are dating?" He said with a wink.

"Fake dating, FP." She smacked his chest with her hand playfully.

FP rolled his eyes." Okay, I know that. But my son could listening to us." He whispers for only to hear.

She rolled her eyes." I guess..." She sighs. She knows how complicated this was getting.

—-xxx—

Alice had been spending her three weeks since getting her letter, trying to focus on anything other than what was going on. Fred, Polly, Betty and Archie were worried about her. She tried to them she was fine but they just knew she wasn't.

"Mom..." Betty began, spooning sugar into the batter.

Thanksgiving dinner was in a couple hours. Jughead and his dad were coming over. Archie's girlfriend, Veronica and her mother, Hermione Gomez were coming over. Her mother was so stressed with the Black Hood Fiasco, now planning Thanksgiving dinner was pushing her.

Alice looked up from cracking an egg on the side of the mixing bowl." Yes, Honey?" She questions, softly humming a tune that had been playing in her head.

"Well, I can you're stress with... well the whole town is. Dad said he was working on finding the person responsible." Alice huffed.

"That's what I'm talking about! He was shot and there he goes having to be the hero!" She cried out.

Betty threw her arms around her." Shhh, mom it's going to be alright." She calmly says as her mom cries into her arms.

"He doesn't get how dangerous it is! He's literally running into danger, Betty. I love him so much and he doesn't think that his actions won't cause consequences." Betty's heart broke for her mother.

She knew how broken this made her feel. That day in the diner, Jughead had been shot as well. She still couldn't forget no matter how hard she tried.

"How about we finish making dinner and later order a movie?" Alice looks up with her watery eyes." Sure that sounds lovely, baby."


	11. MagicInFun

**Chapter 11: Magic In Fun**

"You're dating who now?" His son repeated what he just had told him.

Tonight was the Thanksgiving dinner his son had told him about since last week. Him and Hermione decided they would go. So few hours before the dinner. He decided to answer his son's question.

FP rolled his eyes as his son looked at him." Jug, yes, I'm dating Veronica's mother. So, what's the big deal?"

Jughead scoffs." What's the big deal?!" He exclaimed." The big deal is that you're dating Ms. Gomez. Is the papers dry yet? No, it hasn't been."

"Jughead, I'm happy! Shouldn't that matter?" In truth he wasn't happy. It was a gimmick to win over Alice and Fred.

His son's hands were pressed against the counter top." You're happy?" He asks quietly. He then looks up at him." You're truly happy? Because, I've seen this all before. If you're not happy, why play with your feelings, Dad. So, are you truly happy?"

His son's question hits him deeply. Could his son see behind all the warning labels? He truly wants to believe he's happy. The sex with Hermione was amazing. But something was always missing. Alice. That's what was missing.

He turned to his son with a smile and said," Yes, I am, Jug." He knows he lied to his son, and himself again.

But this was the cost to be in a fake relationship. You just have to deal with the consequences.

Jughead sighed." Alright, fine. Since you are happy. I guess I can be too."

"Thanks, Jug." He says as he looks at the time." Oh, shit. I have to get ready."

He was about to turn when he heard his son call him again. He turned around and looks at his son." Yes?"

"Dad, I hope she's the one you've been looking for." And with that soothing statement that soon to be haunting his son went into the next room.

"Me too, Jug." He whispers softly to himself as his heart rate rises. "Me too..."

——xxx—

A few hours later, Everything was ready to be served on plates. Alice threw off her apron when the doorbell rang. She gave Fred a quick peck to his cheek before going off to answer the door.

Fred always had a feeling about his wife. She would get super into making food when she was nervous. It was the first time since he got shot that they were celebrating with a dinner.

He knew that his near-death experience scarred her. It did the same to him. But he knew that it affects her more than him. Every time he leaves the house, without telling her. He finds her crying on the couch and launching into his arms when the door opens. He hates the fact he's hurting so badly.

He also knows that there's something she isn't telling him and it wasn't about him scaring her. No, it was much more than that. But he'd would have to wait to find that out.

At the door, Alice nervously grabs onto the knob with her hands and turns it. She smiled as her eyes laid upon Veronica and Jughead.

"Archie, Veronica is here!" She shouted up the staircase.

Seconds later, Archie comes racing downstairs with a cheeky smile etched into his face. "Veronica." He softly whispers as he leans into kiss her.

Veronica hums into their kiss until a cleared throat interrupted their moment. Alice stood there with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. Veronica notices this." Archiekins, why don't we help set the table." Alice heard her son grumbling as he left the doorway and went to the dinning room.

"Thank you, Veronica." Alice calls down the hallway.

She turned back to the door, seeing Jughead and Betty taking hands. She smiled at the sight of young love. She spots something odd as she welcomes in FP and Hermione.

Their hands were interwoven.

She had questions. But for now the mystery would just have to do.

Xxx—xxx

"Did you see her face?" Hermione whispers as they sat in their seats.

FP frowned slightly to himself, but Hermione saw. She gave him a soft smile." It will be okay." She assured him, taking his hand under the table and gave a gentle squeeze.

He really wanted to believe her but he had a feeling this would hurt her in the end or would be him that is hurt.

"Yeah... I did."

Hermione notes the sadness in his voice." FP..."

He sighs." It's just that I don't want to hurt her."

"And we won't, FP. She will realize that she loves you and Fred will do the same with me." Sometimes even Hermione worried about their plan working.

FP gets up from his seat." I'm going to see if she needs any help." Hermione nods, giving a grin.

He rolled his eyes and whispered to her." Shut up." Hermione giggled to herself as he disappeared.

FP knocked on the wood trimming with his knuckles as he stood against it. Alice looked up a bit startled. She hadn't been expecting him there, standing in the doorway of her kitchen. She looked up and chuckles softly.

"FP, don't scare me like that." She said a little jumpy.

FP takes quick notice of this and enters the kitchen." Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Alice lifted her hands off her chest and let them fall to her sides.

"It's okay, just don't do that again." She sighed out loud.

She sees him walking closer to her. Unaware to her mind, her nerves slowly get a nervous around him. She had missed him in her life. She still had questions about why he stopped talking.

But every time she would get the courage to ask. She backs out. Maybe she was afraid of the answer. Because it may be too real to hear it out loud.

"Do you need any help?" He offered, feeling his chest pound.

She giggles." No, not really." She thinks for a second. "Oh, wait!"

"What?" He asked as a feeling of hope struck his heart.

"I do need help with the cool whip." His heart flutter stopped as the moment of hope fled his body as quick as it came.

He shook off the pain of hope mentally and gave a offering smile. "No, problem, Chef Andrews." His heart ached at that surname.

Alice rolled her eyes at the hearty comment." Get to work, Jones." He caught a smile on her lips as she did it.

He went to the fridge and pulled out the white plastic container from the top shelf. He brought it back over to her and set it down on the island. Alice smirks at him as she handed the spreader. He took it with a swift gesture and started laying soft spirals onto the pumpkin pie.

"You're a natural, FP." She slyly commented as she saw his cheeks redden.

He felt the heat in his cheeks. He feared this would happen. He couldn't control himself around her. He just hoped she wouldn't notice. As he looked in her direction he caught her looking.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"He played off as if he didn't notice.

Alice blushed." Uh... no." She found herself quiet all of a sudden.

He rubbed at his neck, unknowingly he wiped some cool whip cream onto his cheek. Alice bursted out laughing as she couldn't contain herself.

"What?" He asked confused on why she was laughing suddenly.

She pointed to his cheek." Y-yo— here." She said, getting a napkin. She raised it his cheek and slowly wiped it away.

Unknown by both of them, they were staring into each other's eyes like in a trace. A little startled by her action, Alice pulled away and turned to a drawer.

She handed him a facial washcloth and added." Go to the washroom to get the rest off your ears." FP's cheeks flushed as he took the cloth and quickly scurried off.

"What the hell." She lightly cursed to herself. What was that about? She shook her head at the sudden thought that came across her head. Do I have feelings for FP?- She shook her head again. Of course not. There had to be another explanation.

"Mom!" She heard someone yell for her. Saved by the Mom bell." Jughead is getting hungry!"

She sighed to herself." Betty, control your boyfriend until I'm ready!" She shouted back.

A few minutes later, She sat next to her husband and started saying thanks. FP looked over at Hermione and she eyed him back with her eyes. Betty and Jughead smiled at each other. Veronica and Archie ate in silence. Fred had gotten a weird vibe when the guest came over.

"FP, is there someone special in your life?" He questioned his best friend.

He knew that FP was hiding something. FP looked to him with surprise in his eyes. He slowly looked to Hermione. She nodded her head and mouthed only one word.

"Actually, there is." This answer grabbed Alice away from her thoughts.

"Oh, who is this special somebody?" She questioned, skimming the room with her eyes.

Hermione stopped eating and smiled to FP. Now it was time for their big announcement." It's me actually." Fred was hit with a little shock. He hadn't expected his best friend to be dated his ex.

"Oh, wow. Well this is quite some surprise." He says, wishing he kept his mouth shut.

Alice had questions. Since when? Or is that why she came back into town after her divorce was completed with Hiram? She honestly didn't know what was about to come off their lips.

FP smiled, whisking into their story." Yeah, we started going out a few weeks ago. She came into the Wyrm and we kinda just hit things off from there."

Alice was always good at reading the truth from people. She knew when people were playing her and this time was totally stumped on if she was or not being played. Fred smiled kindly at the couple. Betty and Jughead caught a glimpse of what looked like jealousy.

Betty knew about her father's past with Hermione Gomez. She knew the fact her father was in love with her until he went for her mother. She could always seek the truth. So when Jughead mentioned his father's doings at night. She couldn't just let it go. She followed his dad in secret.

Every night, she would seem in meet with a raven black haired women outside of the Whyte Wyrm and come out an hour later.

In fact, she already knew who it had been. Veronica and her followed the mystery woman and Mr. Jones to the Five Seasons. Veronica had looked at her and gasped." That's my mother."

And now that the truth was out. Something still didn't seem right. She had been keeping a good eye on her brother after she found out about Ms. Grundy. Oh boy, she was pissed.

She remembered the tears in her mother's eyes. Her dad would comfort her in his arms and tell it was going to be okay. But in fact it wasn't going to be.

The Black Hood had sent her a letter entailing one thing she hadn't noticed.

FP Jones's eye wasn't on Hermione Gomez. It in fact had been on someone else for quite sometime.

She still didn't know who yet.

—-xx-xx—

He looked down at the letter he had gotten two nights prior. Hermione went home for the night. Jughead spent the night at Archie's and well... FP was home alone. The rest of thanksgiving went by quickly. Alice had hinted at the fact of family game night. Which he wanted to say,"No, thanks, Alice. I can't watch you be lovey-dovey with Fred." But he didn't say it.

Instead, he gave in and now he was having family game night with Hermione, Fred and Alice... well the kids as well.

He reached into the hidden compartment drawer in his nightstand and revealed a letter. He knowingly reopened the literature and frowned.

It _said: "Forsythe Pendleton JR,_

 _One day all your precious secrets with come to light. You'll be unable to stop them. As for one; Alice will find out._

 _Don't bother binding it._

 _It will be discovered._

 _You will always be a sinner."_

 _\- Black Hood._


	12. LongingAffair

**Chapter 12: Longing Affair**

A few weeks after the game night, the Christmas cheer had fell upon the town. Again FP didn't have the money for a prior Christmas. Jellybean; who goes by JB, moved in with her father months after her brother had gotten shot.

"Dad!" Alice and Fred had heard coming from the top of the narrowing staircase.

Alice had a string of popcorn tinsel in her left hand, nearing the branch. Fred sighed at the dramatic call for him.

"Yes, Betty?"

"Polly had the twins!" Fred's lips fell into a shock-filled smile.

Alice dropped the tinsel." What? She had the babies! Are they healthy?" Her daughter nodded her head.

"Yes, Polly named them Jennifer and Freddie - after Dad." Fred's smile never left his face.

"What are we waiting for?" Alice shouted," Get your brother, Betty and meet us in the car!" Fred saw his twin daughter nod with a smile.

Alice leaned against him." We are officially grandparents, Al." He said as he kissed her forehead gently.

Fred caught a smile in her eyes as she looked into his." Freddie. Just like you, Fred." Tears start appear in his eyes.

"I'm a grandpa." He sniffles softly.

——xx—

A winter storm caused a blackout during Christmas night. FP and his kids decided to order Pop's. To his shock, Pop's was the only place open during a winter storm. The snow was coming down hard on the roof as FP drove them.

"Dad, I want to play Minecraft." Jellybean complained with annoyance in her tone.

She was deeply annoyed at the fact the trailer had no power. Of all the trees to be knocked down it had to be the power line in the Sunny-side Trailer Park.

FP rubbed at his temples, feeling the urge for his headache to worsen. "JB, I'm sorry that a tree knocked out the power. I know you were looking forward to playing your new video game you just got for Christmas." She still frowned with her arms crossed.

After they arrived and had gotten their drinks, Pop Tate came up to their booth. He had noticed the sad-puppy-dog look on the preteen's face. He gave FP the WiFi password and Jellybean squealed.

A Month later, Alice had finally relaxed knowing the Black Hood was dead. It scared her the fact that dreadful Christmas Eve night, Her and Fred had gotten the spine-chilling phone call. The Black hood was in fact Joseph Svenson.

Archie and Betty were both held at gun-point. Tom Keller shot him down and now that he was gone. She could finally rest.

Betty still had nightmares.

Archie still felt the need to sleep with a baseball bat right next to him at night.

As for FP Jones, He still hadn't slept the best. It didn't help that the Riverdale register was beating down on their backs. Ever since last Friday. All due to one Jingle jangle overdose.

Which in fact, the Southside Serpents don't deal or sell Jingle Jangle. That was all handle by the Ghoulies. Jughead had stirred up some mess with them lately. It caused some old gang rivalry to brew.

"Jughead!" He shouted.

Jughead came racing into the room." What did I do? All I did was save Emma, Fang's sister."

"By starting a turf war with Penny Peabody!" He couldn't believe that Jughead made dealings for Penny.

"I didn't know Penny had the dealings. I'm so sorry, Dad. I really messed up this time."

"Hell, you did, Boy!" He exclaimed as his temper arose." Emma is in the hospital with severed finger and broken wrist. It's all because you can't leave Penny alone. She's been dealing for years!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Boy, Don't raise that tone with me!"

FP's softened his face." Jug... after you almost died. I can't... I won't have you near that, Jug. I almost lost you." Jughead looked and saw tears forming in his father's eyes.

He hated the fact his dad treated him this way. But he also understood him. He did almost die. He had been in a coma for quite some time. At least he could do is make sure he stays unharmed.

"I'm sorry..." He says before gently hugging his head.

It wasn't just Penny that was hurting him. FP was aching from Alice. Ever since their moment that thanksgiving dinner at her house. They hadn't spoken about it. It was killing him.

——xxx—

"F-F-FP... can you open up?" FP heard a startled voice come from outside.

He was just watching tv until he heard the voice. He got up, opened the door to find Hermione with bloodshot eyes.

"Hermione... what's wrong?" He asked as he examined her eyes with worry.

She took a deep breath." I think I'm... late." Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She couldn't be.

Well of course she could be.

"Are you sure?" He asked as his throat became unusually dry.

She shook her head." No, that's why I need you to help me with this..."

A few minutes later, Hermione and FP were on the bathroom floor, anxiously waiting for the results. The time dinged, Hermione slowly dashed for the stick.

"What does it say?" FP whispers softly as he asks.

It was late at night. Jughead was in bed or FP hoped he is. His stomach was in knots at the feeling. He wasn't sure a kid was the best thing right now.

It was a fake relationship.

A kid equals consequences.

Which also spells out... No Alice.

"Oh, thank goodness, It's negative." She sighed with relief.

FP drew her into a hug." Maybe we need to stop this." He stopped when he heard her say that.

"Stop what?"

She looked up at him." The sex. It all. Fred isn't even doing anything and— ugh!" She groaned.

"And neither is Alice..."

He knew it was going to come to end at sometime. He did enjoy their sex. And now he would have to be broken again.

"I'm sorry, FP. I really am... I should've known that this wasn't going to work. It all was too risky to begin with." She mutters as a lone tear fell to her cheek.

FP wipes it away." It's not your fault. I knew it wasn't going to work anyways. I just wish I hadn't gotten so attached to the fact of the possibility."

—-xxx—

That following morning, Fred awoken with feeling. He had noticed things going on between FP and Alice. It had been anything new. He knew that FP had an attraction to his wife ever since Thanksgiving dinner. Now He heard that Hermione and FP broke it off.

He had his suspicions confirmed.

He walked up the porch with the readiness to finally come forward. He knocked lightly with his knuckles and waited for the door to open.

"F, Uh, What are you doing here?"

Fred stood in front of the door with a hand to wood." We need to talk, FP."

—— Xxx—

Dun... dun... DUN. What is Fred going to say? Will FP tell the truth?


End file.
